


Hurt/Comfort Dialogue Prompts

by gaywatch



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anorexia, Eating Disorders, M/M, friendship for now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 23:00:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12352305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaywatch/pseuds/gaywatch
Summary: Anon asked for: "You need to eat something" and/or "Hey. Hold my hand, it'll be alright" with birdflash and Dick with an eating disorder, please?





	Hurt/Comfort Dialogue Prompts

**Author's Note:**

> Moving this over from my tumblr.   
> Prompt is from:  
> https://gaywatchh.tumblr.com/post/163604906555/hurtcomfort-dialog-prompts  
> if anyone wants to send one in

Wally lets keeps his steps heavy as he walks towards the far side of the training room, not that he needs to do that for Dick to know he’s coming, but it’s the polite thing for him to do. The team decided to do “family dinner” tonight and Wally was sent out of the kitchen and off to get the youngest member of the team so he would stop picking at the taco ingredients as the Connor and Kaldur finished up setting the table. He slows his pace as Dick comes into view, knees wrapped over the pull up bar bolted to the wall as he pulls himself up into crunches.

  
“Hey,” Wally calls out, stopping a few feet away, standing so the younger boy can see him every time he comes down from a rep.

  
“What’s up?” Dick grunts as eases himself back into his starting position before pulling himself up again.

  
“Dinner’s just about ready,” the older boy says, fingers tapping against his leg at a pace just barely quicker than an average person could manage. He knows how this conversation is going to go. He’s let it go the same way too many times, but he doesn’t know what else to do. “It’s taco night.”

  
“I’m good, thanks Walls.” The acrobat falls back so he’s just hanging and he can see his friend. Wally knows Dick expects him to just walk away, to not say anything like he never does. But the older boy steels himself and doesn’t budge.

  
“You’ve said that about the past six family dinners,” Wally sighs. “I think you’re missing the point of family dinner. It’s so the whole team’s there, ya know, together like a family?” He adds, running a hand through his hand. “You’ve been in here for a while too, you must be a kinda hungry by now.”

  
Dick frowns at that. Has he really skipped that many? He hasn’t noticed, but apparently Wally has. “I ate just as I was leaving practice at school.” Dick lies easily, if Wally didn’t know him better he would have definitely believed him.

  
“What’d you have?” Wally shoots back.

  
“A granola bar,” Dick answers, annoyance   
evident in his tone.

“What kind?” Wally asks, making it clear he’s not just going to let this go.

  
Dick rolls his eyes at his friend’s antics. “A regular one, Walls, like honey and oats or something. Why does it matter?” He snaps.

  
“Just curious,” Wally shrugs. “Is it wrong of me to be interested in your life?” He adds with a small smile, trying to keep the situation from blowing up. It’s a delicate situation, and if handled incorrectly, Wally doesn’t know how Dick might react. He wants to let the younger boy know he can talk to him, not scare him away and make him feel cornered.

  
“Okay, weirdo,” Dick teases. Though he seems to bounce back from annoyed a bit already.

  
“So, are you gonna come on your own or am I going to have to drag you there?” Wally asks, rolling on the balls of his feet. “Cause you coming on your own would definitely be preferable but I’m not opposed to option number two.”

The younger boy huffs out a sigh. “I’m not done in here though,” he replies.

  
“You’ve spent long enough in here. Plus, you had gymnastics after school,” the older boy points out, a small victorious smile on his face. “The world won’t end if you rest.”

  
“You never know,” Dick mumbles to himself. Wally normally would pretend not to have heard him, but not this time. “Nah, I think you can trust me on this one. C'mon, please?”

  
The younger boy groans but grabs the bar with his hands and pulls himself up. “I need to finish,” he starts as he flips down from the bar, but the quick movement makes his vision swim and he leans back against the wall as he lands. Wally’s quick to grab his waist to steady him.

  
Once he regains his composure, Dick gives his friend a look that says he’s fine but Wally doesn’t let go. The ginger’s eyes are pleading as they meet the younger boy’s.

  
“Dick,” he sighs, desperation clear in his eyes. “You need to eat something.”


End file.
